


A New Bond

by xikra1648



Series: There's Nothing Holding Me Back [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Reader's Arcana, Teenage Hormones, Worried Rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xikra1648/pseuds/xikra1648
Summary: Just because you didn't exactly get along didn't mean you couldn't work together, or even form a new bond.You'd have to if you were going to continue with your Phantom Thievery without getting caught





	A New Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few quick notes regarding Reader's Persona, summarized from browsing the internet to find the card for Reader as well as what it meant.
> 
> The World Arcana represents the wisdom that upholds life in all worlds and is most often represented by a female, specifically a goddess. The card itself, and again the goddess commonly depicted on it, invites people into a cosmic citizenship, a sort of infinite wisdom and recognizing the world beyond just Earth. It announces the awakening of a soul's immortal being without death. It has no negative meaning and is connected to the phrase "Know thyself," representing what a person can become once they realize who and what they are and the ultimate realization of what they are capable of.
> 
> The reader has the most conscious experience in the Metaverse and even in Palaces, though for an entirely different reason. She has a wisdom in the Metaverse and her experience in tracking down a homicidal psychopath which turned out to be someone her uncle trusted (and by default she, Yu, and Nanako trusted as well) has given her wisdom beyond her years. She tries to apply that wisdom wherever she can, even if it puts her at odds with the Leader, because in the end he realizes she’s correct. Even when she’s ignored, she’s still there to help with the downfall. She has experience and ability to see things for the bigger picture, as much as a teenager can, and is very aware of who she is, what she is, and just what she can do. Most importantly, she's trying her damnedest to get the others to realize their potential too, even if she ends up a major pain in the ass.
> 
> Despite the fact that it’s literally the only Major Arcana not already used for a Confidant, it fits surprisingly well.

# A New Bond

### There's Nothing Holding Me Back Pt. 3

 

It’s not that you didn’t like Akira, you rather liked him and he was growing well into his role as the team leader.  You just knew what you were doing and recognized the fact that if you accomplished the mission, the Palace would collapse.  There was no telling what you could find in the Palaces, but in your experience, you found some of the best stuff in there.  Even if it wasn’t good it would sell for a pretty penny that would keep the Phantom Thieves going, and pay for the weapons and gear you would need.  You never went far, you were always close enough to leap into whatever fight the rest of the team got into, and you insisted on being part of the frontal assault because that was the most strategic move.

If you split your strongest fighters up (you and Joker) then the two of you would end up carrying the weight of any tough battle your small portion of the team came across.  To top things off, the goal of the initial infiltration was to clear the way, and Joker made sure to take out the strongest players at the start.  It would exhaust him to keep carrying the toughest battles by himself and there was no point to making you follow behind when the others could easily sneak along when the coast was clear, especially if Morgana was with them.

That was your role in the team.  You saw the bigger picture.  You thought four, five, even _six_ steps ahead and made sure Joker had everything he needed to improvise when his initial and backup plans went awry.  Most of the time things went as planned, but when they didn’t Joker was quick on his feet and easily recognized the assets at his disposal.

Of course, it _did_ take him a bit to get the hang of picking locks.  Morgana gave all of you a quick lesson and let you decide if you wanted to learn more.  Ryuji instantly dropped lock picking and Ann struggled with it for a bit before deciding to leave it to you and Joker.  You, admittedly, had a bit of experience as Naoto gave you a quick lesson in tricks she had picked up during her investigations, and that was why it _bothered_ you so much when Joker was doing it _wrong._   He clearly had a natural talent for it, and he was _so close_ , if he would just change the angle of the pick the tiniest bit…

Of course, attempting to correct him resulted in a silent glare before he turned his attention back to the lock and picking it open.  There were also times when it seemed as if you were stepping on his toes in battle, calling out weaknesses and directing those with the necessary skills to hit that weakness, you’d even take charge when Joker was knocked down, though you would step back the moment he was back on his feet.  You were keeping the team running as best as you could, considering he wouldn’t listen to your advice, and trying to push them to be better, to reach their potential, _especially Akira._

He was the Fool, the trump-card, _the Trickster_.  He was capable of _so much_.  You had seen just what Yu could do with the same power, and he wasn’t _half_ as clever as Akira.  He could do _so much_ …

If he would just _listen_ , but _nooo._

Whatever, you couldn’t focus on _that_ right now, you had to find a way to Madarame’s treasure, and convince Rise that there was nothing going on.  She had noticed the change in your daily activities, which meant Yu had noticed as well, and asked to spend Sunday with you talking over coffee.

Lablanc had been a family favorite ever since finding out practically _nobody_ went there.  It was hard enough going to the store for necessities like food or shampoo without somebody stopping Rise.  She was always nice, but it was exhausting when a five-minute trip became a _30_ -minute trip, so once Yu found Lablanc, and discovered that most of its patrons didn’t follow popular culture, it was love-at-first-sight.

“Hey Boss,” Rise smiled as the two of you walked through the door, “We’ll have the usual.”

“Comin’ right up,” Boss replied, getting to work on the coffee and curry as you and Rise took your regular seats in the booth by the door.  You vaguely heard Boss giving someone orders, Yu had told both you and Rise that Boss had a part-timer now, but were too focused on whatever brought Rise to bring you to Leblanc after making a big deal about having a _‘girl’s day!’_

“So, what’s been up lately?” Rise questioned as she leaned her chin on the heel of her palm, her long hair brushed over her shoulder and held out of her face with the sunglasses on her head, “You’ve been twice as busy lately and it seems like you’ve been tired and frustrated too.”

“I’m fine, it’s just an after-school thing I picked up,” you answered simply.  It wasn’t entirely untrue, most of your Phantom Thievery did take place after school, and for a while you were meeting on the roof of the school.  It wasn’t _exactly_ a lie…

“One iced house blend,” Sojiro’s new part-timer placed the glass of cold coffee in front of Rise before placing the cup of hot coffee in front of you, “And one Hawaiian Kona.”

Your gaze snapped up to Akira, who was wearing a green apron over his white long-sleeved shirt and jeans.  The two of you froze and stared at each other for what felt like hours, though it was really just a few seconds.  Either way, it was certainly long enough for Rise to notice.

“You two know each other?” she questioned, watching you too carefully.  Many would assume that Rise missed pretty much everything, but you knew better.  She was the Investigation Team’s eyes and ears in the Metaverse, and she saw everything.  You’d explain, later.  Right now, you and the Leader needed to have a talk.

“Yeah, he’s part of the after school thing I started, I just remembered I need to talk to him,” you explained briefly before turning to him and asking, a bit too sweetly, “Is there somewhere we can talk in private?”

Akira nodded, nonplussed by your threat thinly veiled by sweetness, before telling Boss he was taking a quick break and taking you to his room upstairs.  It was then you began laughing sardonically at the complete irony of it all.  The same place you had been coming to for a place to relax, a year before Akira even showed up, turned out to be the place the biggest pain in your ass was _living_.  That just _fucking figured,_ didn’t it?

“Alright, here’s the deal.  My brother, his girlfriend, and I have been coming here long before you showed up, and there’s no way in hell I’m going to be able to convince them to _stop_ ,” you explained, “It’s the only place Rise won’t get attacked by fans.”

“And if you keep acting weird, Boss is gonna’ kick me out on my ass,” Akira countered, ignoring the thoughts that wondered through his head.  He blamed it all on teenage hormones.

_You did not look cute._

_He was not staring at your legs or admiring the way your short red skirt bounced just enough to give the slightest glimpse of your legging-clad behind._

_He was not admiring the way your hips swayed as you walked lightly in those tan ankle-high boots and the high-heels on them._

_He was not thinking about taking that soft white scarf around your neck and using it to pull you in close to him, flush against him._

_He certainly was not thinking about pushing up the sleeves of your pale pink, almost tan, pullover sweater up from where they rested around your knuckles and kissing his way up that delicate arm that could spell death to your enemies with a flick of your wrist._

“So, we just act normal and keep them thinking it’s some after school thing, I keep my coffee place, and you keep a roof over your head.  Whatever it takes, we’ll keep this under wraps,” you vowed as you placed your hand out for the Leader of the Phantom Thieves to shake, “Deal?”

“Deal,” he replied, his calloused palm meeting your softer, yet still worn, hand to seal the deal.

_I am **Thou** , Thou art I_

_Thou hast acquired a **new** vow._

_It shall **become** the wings of rebellion that **breaketh** thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the **World** Persona, I have obtained the winds of **blessing** that shall lead to freedom and **new** power._


End file.
